My Dreams are Your Dreams
by SarahsaDork
Summary: The Straw Hats reflects on their lives and actions since becoming Luffy's nakama as they watch their Mugiwara family enjoy a quiet day on the Thousand Sunny. Started as a one-shot then I changed my mind I guess.
1. To Be the Greatest Swordsmen

He never thought he'd sacrifice himself for someone else. Sacrifice himself for his dream, sure, but never for someone else. He wasn't quite sure when it happened. Maybe it was when he took down the government to save a friend, maybe it was when he took down his first warlord. Most likely it was when they first met. The sparkle in his eye and the Cheshire grin on his face when he spoke of his dream of becoming the pirate king. A dream as unrealistic to others as his own.

Whenever it was, he knew without a doubt he would do anything for his captain, though his captain would never ask him for anything more than his friendship. He knew he wasn't alone in his thinking, that shitty cook was willing to do the same to spare their crew, but he knew it would be unacceptable for anyone but himself to lay down his life for his crew and captain.

It had to be him. He loves his crew, he would do anything for them, but when it came down to it his purpose on that ship was to reach his dream. His strength supported them all, but he was no cook. He wasn't a navigator, a doctor, nor a shipwright. He could offer his crew his strength, and to his captain he would offer anything, even his life.

His dream is still to be the worlds greatest swordsman, for his name to reach the heavens and Kuina. It's just that now that title comes with more responsibility, as he could never claim that title if it meant failing his captain.

Giving up his life was easy, risking his life was part of the challenge. Laying down his life for Luffy came as naturally to him as breathing. What was hard was sitting around helplessly while his captain risked his life alone to save his brother. Even harder was not being there for him on that battlefield and there after while he struggled with the loss of that brother. It was common knowledge how deep Luffy's feelings ran for his friends and family. Knowing that he had to shoulder that pain by himself broke him apart. It was more pain than Kuma could have ever served him.

Again, he knows he's not alone. He's seen how much everyone has changed in those two years. Not only in strength and ability, but also in devotion to their captain. They all supported Luffy and his dream from the beginning, but it wasn't until that moment that they all realized how much that smiling, straw hat idiot meant to them. It was never a doubt that they needed him, that they relied on him to always see them through the toughest battles, but he could never do it alone.

Until he met that grinning monkey he had enjoyed his life alone. Now he couldn't imagine his life without his crew, without this family of misfits.

Leaning against the railing of the Sunny he watches them all fondly. Nami and Robin sipping their cool drinks while the stupid love cook flails around them. Brook playing his violin as Chopper and Usopp run around the deck, laughing and screaming as Luffy chases them. His eye meets Franky's as the cyborg observes from the helm. Franky gives him a nod before joining the playful idiots.

He spares one more glance at his captain before closing his eye, preparing for a mid morning nap. A content smile spreads across his lips, though it is quickly disturbed by something falling hard onto his resting form.

With a grimace he peaks open his eye and gives the grinning idiot in his lap a halfhearted glare.

"Zoro sleeps too much, play tag with us!" The fool whines, head tilting to the side with big puppydog eyes.

"How else am I supposed to store up the energy to keep your rubber ass in check?"

"Shishishi, Zoro is going to be the world's greatest swordsmen, he doesn't need sleep to keep up with the future king of the pirates!"

"Maybe so, finish your game with them and I promise we'll spar later. We'll see if you can still keep up with my skills."

"Fine, but don't think you'll win" his captain gives him another grin before rocketing off and blasting Usopp off his feet.

His watches his captain for another minute before slumping back in for a siesta.

He never thought he'd sacrifice himself for another, but for his captain he'd do it again in a heartbeat. As sure as he will become the world's greatest swordsmen and Luffy the King of the Pirates.


	2. A Navigator's Dream

She hates pirates, always has always will. Or at least that was what she always thought. Then that grinning fool had to fall from the sky and into her life, changing everything she once knew. Now she was the navigator for the future King of the Pirates. She wonders what Bellemere would think if she could see her now.

Without a doubt she would be proud, happy and at peace that her daughter had found such an incredible family. Because that is what they are, a family.

She doesn't remember her birth parents. Bellemere and Nojiko had always been her family as far as she's concerned. They were all she needed. Then that saw-noses monster ripped it all away from her. Beautiful Bellemere gone, Nojiko and the villagers she loved dearly held hostage. All she could do was fight and steal. For her life and theirs. It was a harsh and lonely life, but then a shinning light freed her from the darkness. He was her protector, her savior, her nakama.

She refused to accept him at first, of course. Who could trust a pirate? Every day she spent with him was a surprise. As they traveled forward, picking up Usopp and heading towards the Baratie she found her self more and more charmed by this personality. He was an idiot and barbaric when it came to food, but his passion and his kindness seeped into her heart. It made her think that he could actually help her, but even as just traveling companions she couldn't let him sacrifice his life for hers. So she left them behind, never intending to look back. He would never let that happen of course.

So he freed her. He freed her sister, her village. All the things that caused her so many years of anguish came crashing down because of him. Simply because she asked him for help. Simply because she was his friend. Friendship was new to her. Alienating herself to protect Kokoyashi Village had made the concept foreign to her. In freeing her from Arlong he had also freed her from her loneliness. It left a wonderful feeling, friendship.

She leans forward in her chair as she thinks about their time together, chin resting on her hand at the table she shares with Robin. She watches them all from behind her sunglasses, a fond smile gracing her lips. Luffy chases Chopper and Usopp around the grassy deck of Sunny while Brook plays them all a song. Franky lets out a 'SUPER' from the helm as Zoro settles down for a nap against a tree, Sanji bursting through the door beside him with a tray of drinks.

"Thank you Sanji-kun," she takes the offered drink as the cook dances in circles around her and Robin. The archeologist accepts the other using a newly sprouted hand, letting out a soft "fufufu" laugh.

They may be an odd group, but they are her family. It was something she didn't truly realize until their two year separation. She always loved them dearly, they all did. They risked everything they had for Robin's return and would do the same for any other. Luffy protected them all, a fearless Captain set on achieving his dream with his friends by his side. She never doubted her safety so long as they were together.

Kuma's actions shook her, but seeing the results of the war in the newspaper shattered her heart. It was like losing Bellemere all over again, but it was for Luffy that her heart broke. His brother slain before him, separated from his friends, he was so very alone. She wanted nothing more than to be by his side. She had to be there that very moment, to shield him from that pain, to protect him as he had her so many times before. But he was so very far away. Two years felt so terribly long, but it had to be done. She could no longer be a burden to her captain. She would do what she had to in order to protect him, to protect all of them, because they were family. Friendship had once been foreign to her, but the feeling of family she knew. This was a family.

"Yahoo!" Comes a voice flying towards them. "That looks so good!" The captain shouts with stars in his eyes.

Sanji kicks him away as he reaches for Robin's smoothie. He springs back up, arms flailing against Sanji's as he fights for the drink. His head stretches back towards her, body still engaged in combat.

"When are we gonna get to the next island?" He whines at her.

"Normally it would be about another three days, but with the wind and the current I've directed us into it should take about a day and a half. "

"So cool, Nami is the greatest navigator in the world!" He cheers and she beams as her heart swells with pride.

"Of course, the King of the Pirates could have nothing less." She offers him her drink as his face breaks out into his characteristic smile and a "shishishi" hisses through his teeth.

He gasps in excitement as his body rockets back to his head, taking the drink from her and slurping it down.

She can't help but laugh alongside Robin as the captain bounces back to the boys with Sanji trailing angrily after him.

Yes they were a handful, but she would never trade them for anything. Not even for all the wealth in the world, because they were her greatest treasure.


End file.
